Misty Mountains
by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant
Summary: My arrangement of the verses sung by the Dwarves of Thorin & Co. as well as those by the Hobbits in The Fellowship of the Ring.


~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**_Misty Mountains_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**_Far over the misty mountains cold_**  
**_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._**  
**_We must away, ere break of day_**  
**_To seek the pale enchanted gold._**

**__****_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_**  
**_While hammers fell like ringing bells_**  
**_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_**  
**_In hollow halls beneath the fells._**

**_For ancient king and elvish lord,_**  
**_There many a gleaming golden hoard_**  
**_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_**  
**_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._**

**_On silver necklaces they strung_**  
**_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_**  
**_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_**  
**_They meshed the light of moon and sun._**

**__****_Goblets they carved there for themselves_**  
**_And harps of gold; where no man delves_**  
**_There lay they long, and many a song_**  
**_Was sung unheard by men or elves._**

**_Far over the misty mountains cold_**  
**_To dungeons deep and caverns old_**  
**_We must away, ere break of day,_**  
**_To claim our long-forgotten gold._**

**_The pines were roaring on the height,_**  
**_The winds were moaning in the night._**  
**_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_**  
**_The trees like torches blazed with light._**

**_The bells were ringing in the dale_**  
**_And men looked up with faces pale;_**  
**_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_**  
**_Laid low their towers and houses frail._**

**_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_**  
**_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._**  
**_They fled their hall to dying fall_**  
**_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._**

**__****_Far over the misty mountains grim_**  
**_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_**  
**_We must away, ere break of day,_**  
**_To win our harps and gold from him!_**

* * *

**_The wind was on the withered heath,_**  
**_but in the forest stirred no leaf:_**  
**_there shadows lay by night or day,_**  
**_and dark things silent crept beneath._**

******_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_**  
_the reeds were rattling—_**_on it went_**  
**_o'er shaken pool under heavens cool_**  
**_where racing clouds were torn and rent._**

******__****_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_**  
**_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_**  
**_We must away ere break of day_**  
**_Far over the wood and mountain tall._**

******__****_The wind came down from mountains cold,_**  
**_and like a tide it roared and rolled;_**  
**_the branches groaned, the forest moaned,_**  
**_and leaves were laid upon the mould._**

**_It passed the Lonely Mountain bare_**  
**_and swept above the dragon's lair:_**  
**_there black and dark lay boulders stark_**  
**_and flying smoke was in the air._**

**__****_To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_**  
**_In glades beneath the misty fell,_**  
**_Through moor and waste we ride in haste,_**  
**_And whither then we cannot tell._**

******_The wind went on from West to East;_**  
**_all movement in the forest ceased,_**  
**_but shrill and harsh across the marsh_**  
**_its whistling voices were released._**

**_It left the world and took its flight_**  
**_over the wide seas of the night._**  
**_The moon set sail upon the gale,_**  
**_and stars were fanned to leaping light._**

**__****_With foes ahead, behind us dread,_**  
**_Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_**  
**_Until at last our toil be passed,_**  
**_Our journey done, our errand sped._**

* * *

******_Far over the misty mountains cold_**  
**_To dungeons deep and caverns old_**  
**_We must away, ere break of day,_**  
**_To find our long-forgotten gold._**

******__****_Under the Mountain dark and tall_**  
**_The King has come unto his hall!_**  
**_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,_**  
**_And ever so his foes shall fall._**

**_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_**  
**_The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;_**  
**_The heart is bold that looks on gold;_**  
**_The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._**

******_The mountain throne once more is freed!_**  
**_O! wandering folk, the summons heed!_**  
**_Come haste! Come haste! across the waste!_**  
**_The king of friend and kin has need._**

**_Now call we over mountains cold,_**  
**_'Come back unto the caverns old'!_**  
**_Here at the Gates the king awaits,_**  
**_His hands are rich with gems and gold._**

******_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_**  
**_While hammers fell like ringing bells_**  
**_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_**  
**_In hollow halls beneath the fells._**

**_On silver necklaces they strung_**  
**_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_**  
**_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_**  
**_The melody of harps they wrung._**

******_The king is come unto his hall_**  
**_Under the Mountain dark and tall._**  
**_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_**  
**_And ever so our foes shall fall!_**

* * *

**_We must away! We must away!_**  
**_We ride before the break of day!_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: This is my arrangement of all the verses of the Dwarven Song, verses taken from both _The Hobbit_ and _The Fellowship of the Ring_. There are two beautiful arrangements of this song on YouTube—not this one, I mixed it up—which can be found under YouTube user Clamavi De Profundis; or simply as "Misty Mountains Extended" (Part I or II).

Enjoy, even though this _isn't _a story or my own poetry. :)


End file.
